pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Venusaur (Forever)
| numeps1= an unknown amount of| numeps2= an unknown amount of| evolution=2| firststagename=Bulbasaur| secondstagename=Ivysaur| firstevoep= | prevonum=001| evo1num=002| evo2num=003| secondevoep=| current=With Ash| java1=Not seen| java2=| java3=Unshō Ishizuka| enva3=Billy Bob Thompson||firstevoname = |enva2 = |secondevoname = }} Ash's Venusaur was the third Pokémon that Ash caught in the Kanto region, and his fourth overall. It was also the first of the original starter Pokémon that Ash acquired. History Background TBA Kanto TBA Johto TBA Hoenn TBA Sinnoh TBA Unova TBA Kalos TBA Alola TBA Personality Bulbasaur is one of Ash's most mature Pokémon, and is frequently viewed as the responsible leader of Ash's Pokémon, especially due to its actions at both Melanie's Hidden Village and Professor Oak's lab. In Sick Daze, it showed that it had learned from its experiences by recognizing a trap that Ash's Johto starters could not. Unlike its closest friend, the boisterous and immature Squirtle, Bulbasaur was cautious bordering on cynical of all Trainers when it joined Ash's team, going so far as to physically attack Misty when it thought she was trying to take an Oddish away. In Island of the Giant Pokémon, it alone assumed that Ash had abandoned them. Its views on Trainers were presumably colored by all the abandoned Pokémon in the Hidden Village. Over time, Bulbasaur grew to trust its new Trainer, but it retained a stubborn, surly, and eager-to-battle demeanor. For example, in Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden, it dodged Ash's call to return and insisted on finishing the battle. This hard personality was briefly softened during a visit to a garden full of exotic plants run by Florinda Showers, where Bulbasaur developed a certain affection for her Gloom, but nothing apparently came of it. Although Bulbasaur is one of Ash's most mature Pokémon, it has succumbed to fits of immaturity when Squirtle is involved. This is seen multiple times in disagreements or quarrels between the two. In Christmas Night, after Squirtle accidentally eats Bulbasaur's Bulbasaur-shaped cookie, despite being apologetic, Bulbasaur still chases and attacks Squirtle. In Kanga Games, Pikachu, Togepi, and a baby Kangaskhan ride past Bulbasaur and Squirtle on a sled. Eager to join in, Bulbasaur flips Squirtle onto its back and uses Squirtle as an involuntary makeshift sled. Its biggest fear appears to be of its fully evolved form, Venusaur, demonstrated in Island of the Giant Pokémon and The Ghost of Maiden's Peak, both times where it was paralyzed in fear by fake Venusaur. Interestingly enough, it defied the wishes of the first real Venusaur it encountered, demonstrating that Bulbasaur is a courageous Pokémon when standing up for something it believes in. Moves used Gallery Venusaurite anime.png|Venusaur's Venusaurite Shauna Bulbasaur.png|As a Bulbasaur Shauna Ivysaur.png|As an Ivysaur Saur.png|Venusaur in the Manga Mega Venusaur Thick Fat.png|Activating Thick Fat as Mega Venusaur Nihei Venusaur Solar Beam.png|Using Solar Beam Nihei Venusaur Vine Whip.png|Using Vine Whip Nihei's Venusaur Razor Leaf.png|Using Razor Leaf Corey Venusaur Tackle.png|Using Tackle Mega Venusaur Venoshock.png|Using Venoshock as Mega Venusaur Mega Venusaur Seed Bomb.png|Using Seed Bomb as Mega Venusaur Trainer Mega Venusaur Vine Whip.png|Using Vine Whip as Mega Venusaur Trivia *Bulbasaur/Ivysaur/Venusaur is based on the Starter Pokemon in Cerulean City from Pokemon Yellow. Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters